What Happens in the KT House Stays in the KT House
by Shyleax
Summary: 10 drabbles based on a song shuffle. Cappie/ Rusty. And yes it is SLASH!


"_**What Happens in the KT House Stays in the KT House"**_

"Avalanche" by David Cook

Cappie sits on his bed, staring emptily into space. _Why would Casey do this to him?_ He thought that they could make it work this time, he did everything right, was going to lava leer her and still he ends up with a broken heart and no Casey.

To busy wallowing in his own grief, he doesn't hear the door open and close, but he does hear the soft spoken voice that says his name, "Cappie?" _Rusty._

"Hey, Rusty."

Rusty walks up to Cappie, and place a hand on his shoulder, "Listen Cap, Casey-?"

But Rusty doesn't get to finish, because Cappie looks up at him and they stare, just _stare _at each other for what seems like forever, but it's not because the next thing Cappie knows is that he and Rusty are falling into each other.

It all seems like a rush because one minute he was looking at Rusty and now he has his tongue shoved down Rusty's' throat and it should feel wrong, but it doesn't because it feels oh-so right, and all he can see, feel, touch, _breathe_, is Rusty and he just can't get enough.

That one kiss, _touch_, sends his body into a haywire, and he feels _alive_ for the first time in _forever_; it was never like this with Casey and he thought she was the one, _it_ for him, but now with Rusty he can feel himself falling, tumbling, _crashing_, into… something, and all he knows is that it feels like an avalanche, Rusty's avalanche, and he's gonna keep on falling and crashing because it feels _good. _

Being with Rusty makes him feel alive, whole. He doesn't ever remember falling this hard, but as long as he's falling into Rusty, then its okay, it's right, it's an _avalanche._

_

* * *

  
_

"I Want Action" by Poison

Rusty was being pulled through the door, and quite forcibly so, up the stairs and into Cappie's' room all in the span of less than a minute.

"God, Cappie what's the rush?" Rusty asked as he was pushed through the door and onto Cappie's' bed, bouncing a few times before settling. He looked at Cappie, who was locking the door-which they needed to do ever since the misfortune of Casey bursting into the room and discovering just_ why_ Cappie won't take her back. After the door was locked, Cappie turned toward Rusty, smiled and simply said:

"Well Rusty, I want action."

Rusty wasn't even able to get his mouth to form a word, before it was invaded by Cappie's' tongue, and he was being stripped naked and getting all the action he can with Cappie as a boyfriend, which was _a lot._

_

* * *

  
_

"Invincible" by Crossfade

If Rusty only knew how much it's just not like Cappie.

How Cappie doesn't memorize all the words to Rusty's favorite songs, just so he can serenade him when he makes a huge mistake.

How Cappie doesn't wait up late when Rusty has a huge midterm paper due the next day, and is going through the final touches to make sure it's perfect; just so he can hear Rusty's voice whispering _I love you_ when he's climbing into bed for the rest of the night.

How Cappie doesn't plan for months what he is going to do for their one year anniversary, making sure everything is perfect and just _so_, so he can make it the best anniversary for Rusty ever.

How Cappie doesn't do the whole "settle-down-with-one-person-for-the-rest-of-my–life" thing, but is willing to for Rusty.

How Cappie doesn't say those three magic words, but if he does, he certainly doesn't say it down on one knee with a 14k white gold band, promising forever.

If Rusty only knew that is nothing like Cappie.

But it's okay, because Rusty _does_ know.

And that makes Cappie all the more invincible.

* * *

"Breathe You In" by Thousand Foot Krutch

Making love to Rusty is like molasses. Slow moving, sweet tasting, and the air is thick and rich with desire.

The gentle glide of sweat slicked bodies coming together as one, the mesmerizing look of pure bliss on Rusty's face, as Cappie fills him completely.

And all that Cappie can smell is Rusty, it's all around him, making him delirious with want and desire, and he can't help but _breathe_ it in.

Because that's all Cappie can do, wants to do, is to just breathe Rusty in, making love to him slower, gentler, and filling him with love.

* * *

"Every Breath You Take" by The Police

Cappie watches Rusty.

He watches all the time, every day.

He watches as every breath that Rusty takes turns into a moan as he thrusts into him.

He hears every word that Rusty speaks, even the complicated long-assed formulas that come with being a major in Polyscience, just because it came from Rusty's' mouth.

Every night that Rusty stays, he watches.

He watches as Rusty talks, "_flirts"_, with that girl-women geek. Can't Rusty see that he belongs to Cappie, and Cappie will prove just how much Rusty belongs to him.

He watches every move that Rusty makes, how his back arches and how his ankles dig deeper into his back, as he grazes that sweet spot inside him.

But most of all he watches every step that Rusty takes.

Watches every step Rusty takes as he walks down the aisle in that crisp, white suit.

* * *

"Smother Me" by The Used

Rusty was his baby.

He was the only one who got to call him baby.

He gets comfort in knowing that Rusty is his, and he is the _only_ one who calls him baby.

He found his place in the world, knowing that Rusty is his and his alone.

He can breathe now; it turns his insides out, smothering him.

He'll never leave Rusty alone, and when _he_ is alone he has to hold his breath, because it's not the same, the time goes slower when he's not with Rusty.

So he holds Rusty tight, staying by his side, getting smothered.

Rusty is smothering him, but its okay, because Cappie likes getting smothered. After all, Rusty is his baby.

* * *

"Your Arms Feels Like Home" by Three Doors Down

You walked too close; now you're standing on the edge, ready to fall, to fall into the deep, dark abyss that is love.

So many times you've been close to the edge, but never were you ever actually standing on it, you were ready to give up, your soul couldn't take much more, but then…

He came along, and caught you by surprise, the first time you looked into his eyes. And then you felt yourself walking again, and the next thing you knew, you were close to that edge again.

He brought life into you, he takes you were you've never been, and you don't care if you lose everything, it doesn't matter where you lay your head at night; because his arms feel like home.

And now you've fallen, you've fallen hard, down into the abyss, and you never want to come out again, because you're home.

Rusty came along, caught you by surprise, and opened his arms to you, and they feel like _home_.

* * *

"S.E.X" by Nickelback

Cappie doesn't like the word 'no', to him it's a dirty word, at least when comes to sex.

However when him and Rusty are out _together _and some random guy who thinks he's hot shit, comes up to _his_ Rusty, flirts with him when it's obvious they're together, and then has the gull to asks him if he'd like to go somewhere private, then '_NO'_ becomes his favorite word, because, dammit, Rusty is his, and bitches better back the fuck off.

But when it comes to Rusty and sex, his favorite word is _yes Rusty, I would love to fuck you so hard, mark you up and make you mine!_

Because Sex is always the answer, and….

Cappie never says no.

Rusty always says yes.

* * *

"Still" by 98 Degrees

Cappie can see forever in Rusty's eyes.

And when Rusty smiles, he can see heaven shining through, like the angels are surrounding him.

And still…

Cappie will still love Rusty no matter what.

If the sun decides not to rise, Cappie will still love Rusty because Rusty is his light.

If the moon no longer hangs in the midnight sky, and the tides stop, Cappie will still love Rusty because Rusty is his _heart_.

If the world comes to an end, Cappie will still love Rusty because Rusty is _his_ world.

Cappie will always love Rusty, and Rusty will always love Cappie.

* * *

"I Get Off" by Halestorm

Cappie doesn't know.

Cappie doesn't know _that I know_ that he watches me every night.

And I just can't help but to _touch_ as he feasts his greedy eyes on me, watching me as I come undone.

And I know I shouldn't do this, I should close the curtains so he can't _see, _but I like knowing that he's watching.

It gets me off.

It's so much more exciting knowing that he wants to touch, but is _thinking_ that he can only look.

But one day, I'll let him see me as I'm watching him watching me.

But for now I'll just let him think that I don't know.

He can keep watching me.

And I can still have my fun, because…

I get off on him getting off on me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek in any way shape or form, nor do I own the songs.

A/N: I've always wanted to one of these, and seeing as there are like NO Cappie/Rusty slash, I decided to make one. And I like it....it makes me happy! Don't forget to review, and flame if you so wish, they don't bother me, they just makes me laugh.


End file.
